In Which Wes and David Attempt to Protect Klaine
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: "We went through months of sexual frustration between Blaine and Kurt, before they finally, finally got together. And, you are not about to ruin their happiness."


**Hey guys! I just feel the need to clarify that I'm not hating on any characters... this is just how it played out in my head. And, I'm aware that it's dry, I just need to get back in the habit of writing.**

**Summary: ****A drabble in which Wes and David confront Sebastian about toying around with Kurt and Blaine's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to RIB.**

* * *

><p>"Junior Warbler Sebastian Smyth, a word after rehearsal," David calmly said, as Wes banged his gavel against the desk for Warbler rehearsal to begin.<p>

"We had an astonishing win during our round of Sectionals. But, we will be head-to-head against New Directions during Regionals," Wes spoke as the rest of the Warblers stared in awe, "They're a tough group to beat. However, now they possess the talents of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, which will make it even more difficult. That is why this year we will need to step it up..."

Wes continued speaking of their game plan as Sebastian took to his thoughts. It was clear that Kurt didn't like him very much. Not that Kurt had a reason to particularly like him. After all, he was trying his hardest to steal away Kurt's beloved boyfriend who happened to be sex on a stick. In fact, he could come up with a list of why he was better for Blaine than Kurt was.

Point A being that Sebastian was not a total prude. A guy like Blaine didn't deserve to be dating a total prude. He needed to be sexually stimulated, preferably by Sebastian's skilled tongue and hands. Point B was that Kurt is far too delicate for Blaine. Blaine needs a slampiece, not a delicate little flower to take care of. Besides, if Blaine wanted someone delicate, wouldn't he be going after girls? Which leads right into Point C. Kurt is practically a girl reincarnated–

"Junior Warbler Sebastian," Thad snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts, "We're assimilating for respective harmonies for our first Regionals piece."

"And, in case you weren't paying attention, which you weren't, auditions for Regionals solos are going to be held during Tuesdays rehearsal," Wes recited with a bit of edge to his voice.

Since when did Wes and David have a specific problem with him? He was the replacement Blaine Anderson. He was the one who would lead them to a winning Nationals title.

"Thank you," Sebastian politely said, disregarding their attitudes for now. He flashed them a sweet smile, before going over to where Trent and the rest of the boys with his range were rehearsing.

It was a regular breakdown of the acapella melodies that always came together to form a harmonizing background. It seemed effortless, the way that the Warblers would perform the acapella pieces, when in reality it took more rehearsal than anyone could ever imagine. Their two hour rehearsal ended with only the first half of their Regionals piece being totally complete, except for the soloist part, which would be worked in on Tuesday.

"That was a great rehearsal boys," Thad dismissed them with one more reminder, "Don't forget that we will work on finishing what we worked on today, and soloist auditions are open for any Warbler on Tuesday."

"Sebastian," Wes lowly said, as the rest of the boys filtered out of the room.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wes," Sebastian snidely said with an award winning smile that somehow let his attitude slide. The three of them stayed in their respective seats until the rest of the boys had filed out of the room.

"We just wanted to make one thing clear," David said, as Wes and David moved to sandwich Sebastian on the couch in the rehearsal room.

"Which would be what?" Sebastian asked, his voice playing on innocent curiosity.

"Blaine is offlimits," Wes bluntly stated, ignoring the pointers for this conversation that David had prepped him with.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wes," Sebastian faked cluelessness.

"We went through months of sexual frustration between Blaine and Kurt, before they finally, _finally_ got together. And, you are not about to ruin their happiness," David said, as a threatening tone was underneath his words. Unfortunately, David was as threatening as a baby duckling.

"Boys, I can assure you that I will not be ruining Blaine's happiness," Sebastian carefully picked his words, along with the silent end of his phrase containing that Blaine would be just as happy, if not more with Sebastian. It was a simple science that involved his daredevil charms and sex appeal.

"If you do anything to disrupt their relationship, we will not be held responsible for the amount of backing vocals that you receive," Wes said, effortlessly blackmailing the Junior Warbler.

"You think you can win without my soloist vocals?" Sebastian asked with a laugh in his voice.

"I think that Nick can hold his own, along with a lot of the underappreciated voices in the group," David matter-of-factly stated the truth.

"Just don't fuck around with Blaine and Kurt, and we'll be fine here," Wes said, as Sebastian's smirk grew.

"You can't stop me from fucking around with Blaine," Sebastian said, leaving the two other boys slackjawed and speechless. Sebastian gathered his things, "Is that all?"

"Auditions for solos are on Tuesday. You will automatically be docked fifteen points, if caught causing shenanigans with Blaine over the weekend," David rationalized, as Sebastian nodded and walked out.

"I'm thinking that the Dalton branch of fight club needs to take on Sebastian as their next victim," Wes lightly joked.

"I'll have it set up for tomorrow night," David affirmatively said, already beginning the plans out in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always lovely.<strong>


End file.
